A Misplaced Fantasy
by Uncle Elmo
Summary: A New type of FFVII/FFIX crossover, sounds interesting? Well Click on it to find out more!


(Author's Note- This is my attempt at creating a new Genre of fics, I've yet to think of a snappy name for it. Well anyway, I'm very busy, what with work and whatnot, and this story has fallen down the wayside. Instead of letting it linger on my HD though I've decided to upload it onto FF.net to see if an author out there would like to finish off the story (I'd like the credit for thinking of it in the first place of course ;) ) SO if you're interested, drop me a line, and if you think it's a good idies (the Genre in general I mean) let me know…)  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 A Misplaced Fantasy by Uncle Elmo  
  
Cloud Strife swam towards consciousness, the horizon a vista of bright blue, he whispered under his breath "Li…ght…", he gently opened his eyes.  
  
The room was dark, and it took him a while to find the switch, he rubbed his head and looked around. The room was sparsely decorated, there were crates piled high in one end that could only mean one thing- He had woken up in the Prima Vista's galley again…. He didn't have much time to recover before a large man burst in the room. He was wearing a crude large Snake costume that he recognised as the "Midgar Zolom" from the first play he performed; it was called "Calm by the swamp". The "Snake" attacked however Cloud managed to parry the blow, he leapt on the floor and tripped the snake over. The costume fell off the man's head, and Cloud had a good look at his attacker.  
  
Cloud smiled "You'll have to try better than that Barrett!",  
  
The man took off his costume and stood up, rubbing his head, "Good to see you're prepared Cloud, only next time I'll get ya…."  
  
The other members of Avalanche walked in the door and Barrett beckoned them to sit down.  
  
Biggs, Wedge and Jessie sat down and took their seats.  
  
Cloud shouted, "Jeez Biggs, that curry you cooked last night was serious! I mean I feel like I have a Tail growing out of my Butt!"  
  
Biggs leapt towards Cloud but was restrained by the other Avalanche members.  
  
"QUIT IT!" shouted Barrett, "We only have one time to go over this so I want to make sure we all know what we're meant to do."  
  
Barrett got up and walked to a blackboard at one end of the room. "Our plan," he started, "IS to kidnap Princess Aerith…."  
  
  
  
Red XVII ran through the market place, he tried his best to get through, but people often walked into him. He finally saw the gates to the palace through a gap in the crowd and ran as fast as he could, but he flew head over heals as he tripped over his tail. He almost knocked over a guard who impeded his progress.  
  
"I'm here to see the play," he said breathlessly. "Ticket." Snapped the guard, imploring others to fill in the rest of the sentence for him in their own heads.  
  
"Oh, of course" said Red, and produced a small card from a bag around his neck, it had gold edging. He handed it to the guard, who frowned.  
  
"This is the fifteenth forgery we've seen today. Only people with a PROPER ticket can come in."  
  
"But…." Red Protested, "I spent all my last Gil on this, the man said it was genuine…."  
  
The Guard stared impassively at him. "And you BELIEVED him? Were you born yesterday?"  
  
Red looked sadly "I don't know when I was born…. I don't even know…who…."  
  
The Guard interrupted "Save the sob story for a flashback pal, I've no time for that. NEXT!"  
  
Red paced sadly away, almost tripping over a little girl in the process.  
  
"Hey Mister!" she spoke "Wanna wrestle?"  
  
Red looked bemused "Want to what?"  
  
She smiled "Just kidding- I heard what that guard said, he's a meany. If you wanna see the play, I can get you in. Best seat in the house!"  
  
Red's eyes brightened up. "Really!"  
  
"Sure! The name's Marlene by the way."  
  
"Red", he nodded, holding out his paw.  
  
Marlene shook it vigorously and nodded.  
  
"Follow me, and try to keep up" she said.  
  
Marlene ran off down a side street, while the Prima Vista flew in overhead.  
  
"Hurry!" she shouted "or we'll miss the start!"  
  
She dashed up a ladder, and Red followed, albeit slowly (As climbing a ladder is something difficult for a quadruped).  
  
On top of the ladder, Red found himself sat on the roof of the palace,  
  
"Try not to look down" said Marlene, however, Red, the sort of person to touch a place with "Wet paint" signs posted around to check it's Validity- did so anyway.  
  
"Whoa!" he shouted, but Marlene managed to pull him back.  
  
"Follow Me," she said, as she bounded along to a place where she'd set up a couple of seats. "  
  
"This is my own special box, I watch all the performances from here."  
  
Red opened his mouth to ask a question but Marlene pointed at the stage. "Shhh! It's about to start!"  
  
* AVALANCHE PLAYERS PRESENT… "Loveless" by Lord Delantri*  
  
Feat- Cloud Strife as Cyrus  
  
Jessie Cwningen as Reeve  
  
Barrett Wallace as King Darkdruim, "The Doubter"  
  
Biggs Antilles as The Evil Clown- Cumulus  
  
Wedge O'Butter as Innocent Bystander #1  
  
(CYRUS WALKS ON THE STAGE)  
  
Cyrus: 'Tis such a bright summers day, prithee I wonder if I shall find Reeve in thee. By heart beats ever faster, like the beat of the earth itself, as today is a day, this summer's day, when I ask the question of life's largest bounty. We met my busy tavern, the nectar of drink had not touched my throat yet still, and I thought my eyes deceived me when yonder woman walked inwards. A woman who's beauty is beyond compare, a woman…  
  
(ENTER REEVE)  
  
Reeve: Good Morrow Dear Cyrus, Tis a fine Morn.  
  
Cyrus: Yes 'tis… Reeve, has our friendship not blossomed like the most fragrant flower, last few months I've saw you last?  
  
Reeve: Indeed it has Cyrus our friendship has grown like the rarest rose, it's pollen shooting far and wide as the petals extends it's reaches, - why ask such a question?  
  
Cyrus: I have indeed been thinking…. Reeve?  
  
Reeve: What is it dear Cyrus? Is thou Merkin too tight again?  
  
Cyrus: No….  
  
Reeve: Has thou Football team been beaten like an egg in the most divine omelette?  
  
Cyrus: -No… Umm…. Reeve, would thoust't like to…. Be my betrothed…  
  
Reeve- Oh Cyrus! I shall be so pleased! No Squall or XMP shall hinder us!  
  
(ENTER THE KING)  
  
K.D: STOP! I've been listening to this foolishness, and it must go on no further!  
  
Cyrus: Thou cannot stop us! Love is without Boundaries, without prejudice. Love's like an open source operating system!  
  
K.D: Thou art a sad, deluded child; Love is merely a four-letter excuse for folly!  
  
Cyrus: Yes still! Though cannot stop the tide of love, washing over us, getting us wetter than the largest downpours!  
  
(ENTER Cumulus)  
  
Cumulus: Oh No, but I can, Just thou wait while I blow up your meeting place and all you hold dear!  
  
Reeve: But why? Why commit this heinous crime?  
  
Cumulus: In order to return to the Meeting place after you so ruthlessly banned me!  
  
Reeve: So.. To get back to this said meeting place, you are destroying it?  
  
Cumulus; AHA! There's no logic in Evil dear Madam.  
  
Cyrus: Whenst though will commit this evil deed?  
  
Cumulus: Hah! Umm… I SHALL commit this deed and no mistake hah!  
  
Cyrus: yes but when?  
  
Cumulus: Hah! I won't fall for THAT trick! Now will you fight like a man, or shall I gut you like the wet slippery eel you are…?  
  
Reeve: What's wrong with ee…?  
  
Cyrus: I'll fight you!  
  
(UNSHEATH'S his Sword they battle, Cyrus wins.. yaaay…)  
  
Cyrus: Reeve, my dear Reeve come back to me!  
  
She embraces him and they kiss, the curtain goes down…  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Jessie slaps Cloud hard in the face. "THAT'S for using tongues you blond haired freak"  
  
Cloud rubs his face "I suppose I deserve that…. Speaking of hair.." He rubs his hair vigorously, rearranging it into its familiar spiked shape.  
  
"Jeez, with bangs like this I looks like a Boy-band member!"  
  
Barrett Hisses at him "There's no time!"  
  
They both dress up in a guard outfit and run off towards the Princess's quarters.  
  
  
  
Up in the Royal box…  
  
Princess Aerith sneaks behind her mother, Queen Elmyra, she puts a hood over her head and goes through the door before breaking off into a run, she doesn't get far and her heart skips a beat as she runs into a guard.  
  
"Ouch!" shouts the guard.  
  
Aerith picks herself up and runs off.  
  
"Hey!" shouts Cloud. "Stop! "  
  
He runs after her but another guard, Captain Tseng, has heard the call.  
  
"The Princess has ran away!" he shouts "After her!"  
  
The two pursuers try to keep up with the princess but they fail, she finds herself at the edge of the castle but finds some bunting. Her Two pursuers catch up with her but she smiles as she jumps off the edge. Cloud and Captain Tseng can only watch as Aerith swings with ease on to the deck of the Prima vista. Cloud also grabs hold of some bunting, and makes it on to the deck. The Captain tries, but fails; however, the Members of Avalanche pull him aboard.  
  
"Princess" says the Captain "You're coming back with me"  
  
Aerith looked at him exasperated  
  
"Tseng, what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Tseng tipped his head to one side "My task is to protect you princess, it's been my job ever since you were a child, and it is still my duty now"  
  
Aerith shook her head " You treat me like a child."  
  
Tseng opened his mouth to answer but was thrown to his feet while the ship rocked.  
  
"The hell was that?" screamed Cloud.  
  
Jessie looked worried "The Queen is opening fire on us."  
  
Aerith walked towards her haughtily "But they can't! I'm on board!"  
  
Jessie's reply was interrupted as the ship lurched violently again.  
  
"DEAD AHEAD! FULL SPPED" shouted Barrett.  
  
"We'll never make it, we should abandon ship!" suggested Aerith who looked over at Cloud.  
  
Barrett shook his head "Oh no, there aint no getting offa this ship we're on!"  
  
Aerith looked hopelessly at Cloud, who shrugged.  
  
The Stricken ship rocketed in the air before lurching forward slowly…  
  
The Propellers turned furiously as Jessie tried to get maximum speed. Aerith looked hopelessly back at Gainsburg and could dimly see her Mother- Queen Elmyra laughing at her. How could she be so cruel she thought to herself. But her train of though was interrupted by Cloud pulling her to the floor.  
  
"Hit the deck!" he shouted "The next one's a big one".  
  
A large blue ball of energy struck the rear of the craft, pushing it forward with great energy. Aerith was dimly aware of Jessie struggling with the Steering wheel before everything faded to black and green…. 


End file.
